Teen Titans (Vol 4) 5
Synopsis for "Over Before It's Begun" Boldly, Red Robin leads his newly dubbed team, the Teen Titans against the superpowered being known as Superboy. Unfortunately, they are unprepared for his tactile telekinesis, and they're all sent flying. Superboy explains that he has been authorized by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. to bring in the one they call Wonder Girl, and he may let them live if they back off. Rather than wait around to form a plan with the team, Kid Flash enacts his own plan, which is simply to charge Superboy with his super-speed, and lay down a lot of punches. Unfortunately, Superboy's tactile telekinesis means that he can control Kid Flash's body with his mind by virtue of the fact that they have touched. Knowing he can think faster than Kid Flash can move, he begins swinging the speedster around at such a speed that his body will surely give out. In order to help him, Wonder Girl kicks Kid Flash loose of the centrifugal force, sending him flying away. Red Robin sends Solstice after him, in hopes that she can break his fall. Meanwhile, Bunker takes his own shot at Superboy. At the same time, Kid Flash is seconds away from crashing down onto a tanker in New York Harbour at the Hudson River. Fortunately, Solstice catches up to him and uses her powers to cut the deck of the tanker in half, saving its passengers lives, along with their own. As he pounds on Superboy, Bunker comments that with all of his power, Superboy could do some good. Superboy. isn't receptive, and calls back to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. to complain that there were more people than he expected there to fight him. In response, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agents contact Zaniel Templar to determine whether Superboy needs backup. Templar explains that Superboy is meant to be able to deal with any Metahuman threat, and as such they must simply observe. Red Robin takes his turn to attack Superboy, hoping that he can distract his enemy long enough with words and carefully planned attacks that he can talk him out of working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and prevent him from using his mentally controlled powers. The plan works, and eventually, Red Robin stands over a defeated Superboy, warning that he will stop at nothing to ensure that all of the kidnapped metas are freed. And though he is not a meta himself, he would never abandon that duty out of selfishness. Unfortunately, the speech does little to change Superboy's mind, and he unleashes an electrical blast which fires all of Red Robin's suit's synaptic relays at once. Angrily, Wonder Girl wraps Superboy in her indestructible lasso, only to be dragged down through the earth into a subway tunnel and the path of an oncoming train. The train slams into them, and Superboy takes the brunt of it, carrying an unconscious Cassandra out of the rubble. He comes face to face with Solstice, who explains that while she won't let him leave with Wonder Girl, death at his hands would be a boon in comparison to the life she was forced to lead under N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s supervision. She explains that eventually, the organization will kill or corrupt every one of the people it has kidnapped, and if Superboy stands by to let that happen, there will most certainly be blood on his hands. Unsure of what to believe, Superboy simply knocks Solstice unconscious and then returns to Templar for answers without Wonder Girl. He vows that he will not be N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s hunting dog anymore. Appearing in "Over Before It's Begun" Featured Characters *Teen Titans **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Solstice **Bunker *Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Superboy (Conner Kent) (Leaves The Organization) *Zaniel Templar (Hologram) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'New York City' **'Times Square' Items *Lasso of Lightning *Robin's Battle Staff Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/teen-titans-2011/teen-titans-5 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_4_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans-over-before-its-begun/37-312560/ Teen Titans (Vol 4) 05